Conventional battery terminal connectors comprise a first end having a clamp with spaced end portions that receive a bolt and a second end with a ring terminal consisting of a cable termination. In use, an electrical cable is attached to the battery terminal connector using the cable termination which may include a variety of clamping or crimping arrangements. The clamp is inserted over a terminal of a battery, and a nut is applied to an end of the bolt. The nut is tightened to force the spaced end portions of the clamp together thereby securing the clamp to the battery terminal. To remove the clamp from the battery terminal, the nut is loosened from the bolt.
These conventional battery terminal connectors have a disadvantage in that tools must be used to effectively tighten and loosen the bolt. Assembly of the battery terminal connector is therefore time consuming and complicated, especially if the terminal and/or the battery is not conveniently located. Because the entire battery terminal connector is generally formed of a conductive material, there is a risk of accidental shock or short circuiting during the assembly and disassembly thereof. Additionally, these conventional battery terminal connectors do not provide an easy or reliable method for attachment of an electrical cable thereto.
To address some of these concerns, battery terminals which do not require tools for assembly have been developed. An example of such a known battery terminal is disclosed by Orange in U.S. Pat. No. 6,971,925 entitled Rotatable Connector for a Battery Cable Clamp. That battery clamp is disclosed as having first and second legs extending from a post section. A connecting pin passes through apertures formed in each leg such that it is coupled to a handle on one end and an end nut on an opposite end thereof. The connecting pin also passes through a seat upon which a boss of the handle rests during rotation to facilitate a clamping action between the legs. On a rear end of the clamp, a cable joining section is provided as a threaded post which is secured to a flat plate. Although the design disclosed in this reference presents a desirable tool-less clamping operation, it has several drawbacks in that a seat is required to facilitate clamping and also presents a drawback in that the flat plate for supporting the threaded post may bend or otherwise break away from the remainder of the assembly. Additionally, the design disclosed in this reference requires many individual parts, which makes the design more costly and difficult to assemble.